Live Love Laugh
by ariannalice.le
Summary: Quand Isabella Swan surprend son fiancé dans les bras d'une autre pendant le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau se met sur pause une solution pour elle, la fuite.
1. Chapitre 1

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Résumé : Quand Isabella Swan surprend son fiancé dans les bras d'une autre pendant le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau se met sur pause une solution pour elle, la fuite.

Je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Twilight, je ne connais pas personnellement S. Meyers mais je me prend le droit de jouer avec eux.

L'histoire est inspirée du livre de Lindsey Kelk « J'adore New York ». Que je vous conseille vivement. Si vous connaissez déjà, l'histoire sera différente, seule l'idée de base est mon point départ.

Je n'ai pas de correctrice. Je me sers de mes propres moyens pour éviter au maximum les erreurs d'orthographe. Sachant que je ne suis pas la déesse de l'orthographe et que je ne suis qu'humaine. Je vous direz simplement que l'erreur est humaine.

J'accepte toute critique mais pas les insultes qu'elle soit sous entendu ou non.

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Taffetas, Louboutin et ballerine_

Un dernier souffle de courage avant de s'engager dans l'allée. Faite que je ne tombe pas, ça serait le plus beau cadeau que je peux avoir aujourd'hui. Non sans rire c'est quand même un grand jour aujourd'hui. Les mariages ça doivent être parfait non. Et puis tout était programmé au millimètre près. Ma maladresse ne peut pas s'amener comme ça et faire « Hey Bella prête à t'humilier devant tout le monde?! ». Bon dieu fait dont ça fonctionne. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de me percher sur 10 cm ? Sans blague c'est connu pour tout le monde que je suis incapable de faire deux pas correctement avec une paire de talons. Bon ok, elles sont magnifiques, ma valu la peau du cul quasiment 500 $ et sont les dernières _Lou__b__outin __fifi __Glitter__._ Mais pas la peine de m'infliger une peine comme ça. Je n'ai pas demandé à être là. En fait si c'est quand même un peu mon rôle non ? C'est vrai que l'on avait tous prévu avec Alice depuis que nous sommes petites. Elle est de loin ma meilleure amie de tous les temps. On a tous affronté ensemble. Premières dents, première carie, première coupe de cheveux, première règle (passage pas très glorieux quand même), premiers bisous (avec et sans langue et je peux vous dire qu'embrasser Mike Newton pour une première c'est beurk), premier petit ami et nous voilà à la conclusion le mariage.

Absolument magnifique, elle a quand même fait un travail magnifique. Le tapie qui amène à l'autel d'un blanc nacré, les pétales déposés par les petites filles d'honneur et surtout les fleurs et les lapaient qui donnent un petit côté féerique. Alice est un génie il n'y a pas à dire. Et vous voulez savoir quelque chose. Je fais tache. Non mais sans rire, j'ai perdu du poids pour ce mariage et pu rentrer dans cette foutue robe. Je me sont infligé des heures de tortures pour pouvoir marcher avec ces chaussures. Ainsi que 94 minutes de tortures pour cette affreuse coiffure et ce maquillage ridicule.

Oh ! Je suis sûr que j'ai des aréoles sous les bras, je sens ma sueur dégouliner dans mon dos. Bien sûr je porte du taffetas. La matière la pire qui puisse exister déjà parce que ça me boudine mais en plus parce que ça colle. Et puis pourquoi il fait froid. Forks ne doit pas être l'endroit le plus pluvieux des États-Unis ? Oui je suis sûr qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Je suis sûr qu'Alice est une sorcière. Sans blague qui peut être la seule personne à vouloir organiser un mariage dans cette ville. Alice bien sûr. Bon ok. L'endroit est splendide.

- Bella, c'est à toi. Et pour l'amour de Dieu ne foire pas tout.

Non Alice n'est absolument pas une personne qui vous met la pression. Je m'engage dans l'allée. Oh! Qu'est-ce qu'il est sexy dans son costume? C'est vrai que l'on vit ensemble depuis un moment et que je le voie partir tous les jours en costume. Mais quand même aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Un mariage. Et puis bon dieu s'est connu que les hommes en costumes sont sexy.

Je vais éternuer. Sans rire, le bouquet est beau. Mais je sens que je vais éternuer. Ils ne peuvent pas accélère la musique là ? J'ai vraiment envie de rejoindre Edward au plus vite. Au moins je ne serais pas en marche et j'aurais moins peur de tomber. Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal au pied? Je te jure qu'on ne m'y reprendra pas. Oh !qu'est-ce qu'elles sont jolies. Enfin l'autel. Merci d'avoir entendu mes prières. Le révérant Weber est juste derrière son pupitre prêt à faire l'office.

Qu'est-ce que c'est long un mariage quand même?

Oh! Un papillon.

Ah!. C'est pas trop tôt.

- Mademoiselle Alice Marie Brandons acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Monsieur Riley James Biers ici présent ?

- Oui Je le veux

- Je vous déclarer donc mari et femme. Chère assemble je vous présente officiellement Monsieur et Madame Biers. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Sans rire, je suis sur que tous se moquent de moi. Bridget la mère d'Alice avait insisté pour que je prenne la robe une taille au-dessus en 40 mais maintenant je fais du 38. Je me suis démené pour descendre de deux tailles et résultats je me retrouve avec une robe en taffetas mauve violet bleu, c'est quoi cette couleur d'ailleurs ? Ceinturer avec un gros nœud, là je ressemble à une énorme pâtisserie. Je sais qu'en tant que demoiselle d'honneur je ne dois pas faire de l'ombre à la mariée, ce qui est en soi impossible Alice est magnifique et moi je suis banale à souhait. Mais bon. Et franchement c'est quoi cette idée de faire me faire porter une telle robe et surtout si longue. Je pensais Alice reine de la mode mais là j'ai un doute. C'est quand même connu que les gens de petite taille comme moi ne doivent pas porter de robe longue. Et en plus on ne voit même pas mes super chaussures magnifiquement royalement époustouflantes. Même si elles me font mal je les adore.

Je n'ai bien sûr pas pu faire l'impasse sur la traditionnelle photo des demoiselles d'honneur avec la mariée. Et franchement même si je vais ressembler à une sorte de cupcake géant et bien gras. Alice sera magnifique. Avec sa robe courte et cette dentelle sur le décolleté en V plongeant. Tiens étrangement ça robe est court elle, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus petite que moi. Elle ressemble à une petite fée avec ces fleurs blanches dans les cheveux. J'adore vraiment Alice et ce mariage est vraiment comment elle l'avait planifié. Quand nous étions petites nous jouions souvent à la mariée, on se fait des robes en papier toilette où l'on piquait celle de nous maman. On fait un livre que l'on considérait comme une bible pour nous. Ce livre devait nous faire réaliser notre mariage parfait. Hélas Alice ne l'avait pas utilisé. Elle a fait appel à une Wedding-planer. Soi-disant parce qu'elle était trop occupée. J'aurai vraiment aimé coordonner son mariage.

-Cela va avec Edward ?

- Oui oui pourquoi ? C'est bientôt à notre tour à nous aussi.

- Tu sais tu devrais venir avec nous un peu plus souvent au club de sports.

- Écoute Alice, je sais que ça fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu toute les deux pour prendre un café mais je t'assure qu'entre Edward et moi ça va très bien. N'oublie pas la bague que j'ai au doigt. Cela faisait 10 ans que j'étais avec Edward, il y a un an il m'avait demandé à m'épouser.

Edward voulait attendre d'avoir une bonne situation pour faire évoluer notre relation et penser au mariage. Mais son nouveau travail lui prenait vraiment beaucoup de temps. Bien sûr, sa paye est beaucoup plus élever maintenant. Je regardais la bague qu'il m'avait offerte. Un simple solitaire sur une bague en or blanche. Pas trop grosse ni trop petite. Juste assez pour que l'on voit que j'étais fiancé mais aussi très discrète parce que je ne suis pas du genre à vouloir me mettre en avant. Je me demande comment je peux être amie avec Alice. Elle est peut être la fille la plus énergique, non timide, sûr d'elle, drôle. En vrai tout le contraire de moi. Riley est vraiment la meilleure personne pour elle. Je veux dire, il n'est pas immense un petit mètre 80. Il a aussi ce côté calme qui permet de rassurer Alice dans ces moments de doute. Mais est aussi survolté. Ils sont vraiment fait pour être ensemble. Alice avait rencontré Riley au lycée. Premiers jours de cours et coup de foudre. Il était une classe au-dessus de nous. Par extension j'avais rencontré Edward et pour nous aussi ça avait été le coup de foudre. Edward avait d'emménager en ville suivant son père médecin et sa mère femme au foyer un an avant notre rencontre. Il était du genre populaire, très mignon, intelligent, charismatique. Et moi j'étais assez insignifiante, mais il semble que mon côté calme l'ait charmé rapidement. Nous étions comme un peu le soleil et la lune. Mais cela faisait dix ans que cela duré.

J'avais hâte de pouvoir me marier avec Edward et peut-être avoir des enfants avec lui. Nous n'avions jamais vraiment parlé de cela ensemble. La cérémonie avait toute de même était charmante. Je veux dire, pas de dégât particulier de la part de Bella Swan catastrophe ambulante. Je me plains peut-être un peu. Mais j'avais souris quand il le mérite de pouvoir manger non ? Il est Edward d'ailleurs ?

Dois-je m'inquiéter de la santé mentale d'Alice, je veux dire déjà la robe, les chaussures, l'affreuse coiffure (j'ai quand même dû me laisser pousser les cheveux soi-disant pour avoir de la masse oui j'avais plutôt une serpillière sur la tête pendant 6 mois.). Et maintenant j'ai droit à la fête dans les bois. Enfin plutôt dans un grand espace. Alice avait voulu faire la cérémonie dans le jardin de la maison familiale qui avait toujours été magnifique avec ces jolies fleurs et arbres. Le grand-père d'Alice avait hérité d'une ancienne maison qui date de la conquête de l'Amérique. La famille Brandon était une des premières à s'installer dans la petite ville de Forks dans l'État de Washington. Maintenant ces grand-parent y vivait toujours et ses parents venaient le temps des vacances et des week-ends. C'était un peu devenu leurs maisons de vacances. La mer était proche, pas trop de touristes, de la verdure, du calme et des super endroits pour pêcher. Alors pour Alice ce jardin avait beaucoup d'importance pour elle sait là que l'on organisait nos mariages. La cérémonie était pour le jardin et la fête dans un grand terrain appartenant à la famille d'Edward, c'est là que l'on faisait du base-ball, que l'on faisait toutes nos fêtes d'ado. Autant dire que nous étions en terrain conquis. Alice avait fait aménager des structures qui abriter les lieux de repas et les affaires des invites. La piste de danse était par contre en plein air. Mais a-t-elle pensé que les femmes de l'assemblée allaient avoir des talons aiguilles où étais-je la seule dans le cas non parce que là à chaque pas je m'enfonçais dans la terre comme une gourde. Il faut que je change de chaussures. Bon dieu Edward pourquoi tu n'est pas là pour m'aider au moins une fois aujourd'hui ?

Mes chaussures à la main je faisais le chemin inverse vers la maison des Brandons, après autant d'années à vivre ici je connaissais le chemin par cœur. Il ne me fallait pas plus de 10 minutes. Je suis sûr que si des gens me croissaient maintenant j'aurais l'air d'un sauvage pieds nus, une robe retenue à la vite mes chaussures dans les mains, mes cheveux affreusement coiffaient et je ne suis sur que mon maquillage a coulé. Je grimpais à l'étage vers la chambre où se trouvaient mes affaires et retourner la valise.

Où est-ce que j'ai pu mettre les ballerines ce n'est pas possible? Ces ballerines sont peut-être les seules chaussures dans quelle je n'ai pas mal au pied. Je les avais achète 3 ans avant à WalMart pour 10 $. J'avoue je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour qu'elles tiennent autant de temps. Bref là n'est pas le problème j'ai sûrement dû oublier mon sac à chaussure dans la voiture d'Edward. Donc direction la Volvo argent d'Edward. J'avais par chance de le double des clefs de sa voiture avec moi. Merci mon côté pratique.

Allez hop hop direction la voiture d'Edward. Jour de chance ou pas, mais sa voiture ne se trouvait pas loin de la maison des Brandons. Je commençais à avoir mal au pied de courir partout sans chaussures, je n'ai qu'une hâte de mettre mes ballerines.

J'appuie sur le bouton pour déverrouiller les portes du véhicule.

Pourquoi l'alarme se met-elle en route? Je ne comprends rien à ce bidule. Ah! C'est bon. Elles doivent être derrière dans le sac en toile qui me sert de rangement de chaussures de secours. Une chose que j'ai apprise en durant mes années d'amitié avec Alice c'est d'avoir une paire de chaussures en plus. Parce que les folles virées shopping avec Alice sont légion. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? À prendre en considération. Est ce normal de retrouver celui qui est votre petit ami depuis dix ans, fiancé depuis 1 ans pantalon et caleçon en bas des chevilles, chemise déboutonnée et cheveu encore plus ébouriffé plus que la normale et un air putain c'est la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de ma vie ? Une blonde en dessous de lui robe remonté jusqu'à la gorge.

- Qu'est ce...

- Bella ? Pourquoi tu es là ?

- Mes chaussures. Qui demandais-je en pointant là blondasse du doigt.

Ma mère ma toujours dite que montrer du doigt ces impolie mais là, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ? Meurtre par talon aiguille c'est punissable par la loi ? Je devrais le savoir après tout mon père est flic. Et puis non je ne vais pas bousiller mes adorables chaussures pour une pute et un trou du cul.

- Euh, c'est Irina

- L'Irina du squash ? Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait entretenir une telle relation avec les partenaires de sports ! Non parce que dans ce cas-là je me serais tapé mon coach de sport particulier. Tu peux être sur que j'aurais bien progressé.

Bon entre nous, Jacob mon coach de sport particulier est gay et très heureux de l'être. Mais Tous de même ne faut pas pousser le bouchon. D'où on se tape sa partenaire de sport alors que l'on est en couple ?

Il me donne le sac en toile où se trouvent mes ballerines. J'avoue dans ma tête j'ai plein de choses à dire, à crier mais aussi une envie irrésistible de pleurer. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire là tous de suite.

Alice !

Elle le savait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me parlait de venir avec eux à l'heure partis de squash mais moi et les raquettes n'avons pas trop d'atomes crochus. J'enfilais mes ballerines rapidement et me mettais en route vers le lieu de fêtes. Il fallait que je sache, que je sois sûr qu'Alice était informé de tout ça.

- Tu le savais ?

- Bella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

Quoi je pleure ? Oui, je pleurs.

-Edward ? Tu le savais ?

- J'aurais voulu te le dire mais

- Mais quoi Alice ? Quoi toi tout va bien dans ta vie non ? Tu n'as pas vu ton fiancé en jolie posture avec une blonde. Blonde qui n'est d'autres que sa partenaire de squash. Squash que tu fais avec lui non ? ET puis cette blonde ce n'est pas l'un des collèges de Riley d'ailleurs ?

A moment-là je dois avouer je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé. Juste qu'Alice a commencé à pleurer que Riley l'a rejoint, je crois que je les frappais aussi vu comment il se tient la main. J'ai surtout vu tout le monde me regarder et regarder Edward qui vient d'arriver à moitié habiller. Et surtout ma mère traversant la foule pour me prendre dans ses bras.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Twilight, je ne connais pas personnellement S. Meyers mais je me prend le droit de jouer avec eux.

L'histoire est inspirée du livre de Lindsey Kelk « J'adore New York ». Que je vous conseille vivement. Si vous connaissez déjà, l'histoire sera différente, seule l'idée de base est mon point départ.

_Je n'ai pas de correctrice. Je me sers de mes propres moyens pour éviter au maximum les erreurs d'orthographe. Sachant que je ne suis pas la déesse de l'orthographe et que je ne suis qu'humaine. Je vous direz simplement que l'erreur est humaine._

J'accepte toute critique mais pas les insultes qu'elle soit sous entendu ou non.

**Résumé :** Quand Isabella Swan surprend son fiancé dans les bras d'une autre pendant le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau se met sur pause une solution pour elle, la fuite.

La publication se ferra en début de semaine.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Pour les personnes ayant un compte, je me suis permise de vous répondre pour ce qui est des anonymes (Béatrice , ninidezil et les deux guest) merci d'avoir lu. Tous vos commentaires anonymes ou non m'ont fait chaud au cœur et j'ai adoré votre entrain assez communicatives.

J'ai été impressionnée par le nombre de personnes qui sont passé sur cette histoire et surtout de savoir que vous venez de loin (c'est fou, j'ai l'impression que le monde et tout petit et qu'on fait des ronde en s'envoyant pleins d'amour et de bisous). Enfin bref merci. Même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaire, au moins vous avez lu, pour certain(e)s merci de vous êtes abonnées, de suivre l'histoire ou même de l'avoir mise en favoris.

Sur ceux je vous laisse avec la suite qui est un peu moins folle que le chapitre 1 et peut être un peu plus mélancolique. Ce qui est indépendant de ma volonté tout est de la faute des spécial K chocolat noir, crambery et bluet prisent en même temps.

* * *

Chapitre 2

_Eau, Charlie et Déclaration_

Je me suis réveillée à un moment.

Ma mère m'avait secouru comme une mère l'aurait fait. Elle m'avait amené avec elle dans la maison familiale des Swan. Et la seule chose dont je me souviens c'est d'avoir pleuré. Je veux dire vous ne pouvez pas rayer une relation d'une dizaine d'années sans que cela vous faces quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Et puis je suis humaine, j'ai des sentiments, une coeur. Sur ce point il venait d'être piétiner par l'homme de ma vie enfin c'est ce que je pensais.

Maman était encore avec moi, pas sur mon lit d'ado mais sur le rocking-chair chair dans ma chambre d'ado. J'avais toujours adoré ce fauteuil, c'était la dernière chose qu'il me restait de ma grand-mère maternelle Marie (à qui je dois mon second prénom). Renée (ma mère) avait été bouleversé par sa mort elle était la femme qui avait été un modèle pour elle mais aussi pour moi. Quand j'étais petite grand-mère me tenais sur ces genoux sur ce fauteuil et me racontais des histoires extraordinaires.

La seconde chose qui me surprit est que maman portait les t-shirts des marinés, l'équipe de base-ball dont mon père était fan depuis son jeune âge. Et enfin la dernière chose qui me frappera fut l'état de son visage. Je veux dire, vous ne connaissez pas Renée. Mais elle fait partie de ces personnes toujours très soucieuses de leur apparence mais surtout toujours très bien apprêté dans n'importe quelle situation même quand elle va dormir. C'est pour dire que là de la voir, maquillage qui a coulé, t-shirt trop large et enfin les cheveux totalement en nid de corneille me fait un vrai choc. Autant vous dire que si ma mère est comme ça alors dont elle est mon état. Parce que ma mère avait beau être parfaite dans n'importe quelle situation, ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'ai jamais été comme elle et je ne le serais jamais. Je ne suis pas aussi belle qu'elle, j'ai beau avoir minci je ne suis pas à l'aise avec cela. Et surtout je suis célibataire.

C'est officiel je vais finir célibataire avec 15 chats, dans un appartement à continuer à être une merdique petite traductrice.

Il faut que ma vie chance, je dois faire quelque chose. Connaissant ma mère, elle va sûrement vouloir qu'Edward et moi soit à nouveau une équipe qui gagne. Eh oui, ma mère est folle d'Edward, il est l'homme parfait selon elle. Tellement parfait qu'il va voir ailleurs.

J'essaye de me glisser discrètement dans la salle de bains et j'ai de nouveau l'impression d'être cette ado qui veut essayer le maquillage de sa mère sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoit.

Dois-je vous dire que la découverte de mon état dû la chose la plus horrible qui met été donnée voir ? Enfin le second, la première était les fesses d'Edward beaucoup trop poilues (cela reste entre nous n'est-ce pas ? ) Il est tellement poilu qu'il doit s'épiler (très virils pour le coup) et ne me fait pas le genre de réflexion « oui mais s'il s'épile cela veut dire qu'il prend soin de lui pour que cela te soit agréable » et nia nier et nia na. Réflexion idiote je vous l'avoue mais merde. Le mec s'épilait plus que moi !

Bref toujours est-il que ce n'est pas en pensant à Edward et ses fesses poilues que je vais avancer dans mon ravalement de façades en règle. Je suis une vraie catastrophe quand même. Je ressemble à un panda (non ce n'est pas mignon les pandas dans le cas post rupture post maquillage correct). Mes cheveux sont gras, merde on dirait que j'ai des je-ne-sais-quoi à la place des cheveux. Ah oui je sais, j'ai une vieille serpillière à la place de mes cheveux. Dites moi pourquoi j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux pour faire plaisir à Alice ? C'était la pire idée de ma vie. Mes yeux ressemblent à des yeux de lapin ils sont tellement rouges que l'on ne voit même plus leurs couleurs. Ne parlons même pas de mes sourcils un ouragan est passé par là. J'ai une trace de bave aux coins de la bouche, rien de très glamour. Et pour finir du rouge à lèvres sur les dents et une haleine de putois mort depuis 5 décennies. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire une douche s'impose.

Cela va peut-être vous paraître étrange. Mais prendre une douche a toujours été pour moi un moment de paix avec moi. Comme si tous mes pensées idiotes, mauvaise, négative s'évacue avec l'eau. C'était mon moment à moi. C'est aussi le moment je prenais une grande décision pour moi. Pour une fois j'allais penser à moi pour moi et non pour les autres. J'allais faire ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment, j'allais quitter cette vie minable de bonne fiancée sous tous rapports, travaillant chez soi pour pouvoir s'occuper à temps plein de son futur époux en future épouse au foyer parfaite, j'allais quitter Seattle et notre appartement et surtout j'allais quitter les États-Unis. Pour combien de temps je ne sais pas peut-être pour toujours. J'allais juste être moi.

- Bella, cela va ma chérie ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas maman.

- Pourquoi tu fais une valise ?

- Je pars maman.

- Quoi, pourquoi tu fais cela ? Pense à Edward, voyons chérie soit raisonnable, vous allez vous marier en septembre.

- Il n'y aura pas de mariage maman, comme il n'y aura plus de Bella et d'Edward ! Tu lui donnera ma bague enfin plutôt la futur bague de Mme Irina Cullen, puisque ça à l'air de fonctionner très bien pour elle.

- Enfin Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Ce n'est qu'une passade, cela arrive à tout le monde ce genre de choses. Tu ne vas pas claquer 10 ans de relations pour une petite coucherie.

- Je ne te ferrai pas changer d'avis sur Edward n'est-ce pas ?

Tout ce dont j'avais besoin se trouvait déjà avec moi. Par chance ma mère ou plutôt mon père avait dû penser que je voulais mes affaires et les a donc récupéré chez les Cullen. J'enfilais la robe que j'avais prévue pour le lendemain du mariage d'Alice et Riley. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle est beaucoup plus jolie que celle que veut que je porte Alice. Une simple robe jaune, Alice l'a trouvé trop voyante pour moi trop pleine de vie. Moi je l'avais adorée dès que je l'avais vu un léger col rond qui ne laisse voir que mes clavicules, des bretelles assez large, moulante jusqu'à la taille pour finir en évaser au-dessus de mes genoux. Je me félicitais d'avoir pensé à prendre plusieurs paires de vêtements, je me change devant ma mère de toute façon elle ne faisait plus attention à moi et ne pensait qu'à essayer de me raisonner sur ce qui s'était passé, sur mon idiotie de quitter un homme qui m'aide et riche (sans rire, le mec m'a trompé maman). Je ne me casse pas la tête pour les vêtements en coton blanc comme les petites mamies devraient suffire de toute façon ils sont les plus confortables et j'en allais avoir besoin pour faire ce que j'allais faire. J'enfilais la paire de sandales initialement prévues pour ce tenu et laissez mes cheveux sécher à l'air libre.

- Isabella Marie Swan réfléchie un peu tu veux quitter cette vie de luxe pour une vie de mendiante. Une bonne épouse ne se dit rien quand son mari la trompe.

Pour ce qui est de ma valise c'est assez simple, tous mes sous-vêtements prévus pour ce super week-end de festivités de joie et d'amour (ironique bien sûr), mon mac-book, mes chargeurs, ma trousse de toilette et toutes mes chaussures à savoir mes escarpins chéries et mes ballerines d'amour. Sans oublier mon téléphone chargeait à bloquer, mon passeport et mes cartes bancaires. Pour ce qui est des vêtements par chance, il restait chez mes parents deux shorts en jeans que je mettais au lycée et trois t-shirts en coton très simple. Je pris le gilet blanc cassé qui allait avec ma tenue du jour et descendit pour aller à la cuisine.

Oh ! Ma mère me suivait pour toujours essayer de me raisonner. Réveillant au passage mon père.

- Mais Charlie dit quelque chose ? Ta fille est en train de ruiner sa vie.

- Que vas-tu faire Bella ?

- Tu peux m'amener à l'aéroport papa ?

- Bien sûr, laisse-moi finir mon café et mange quelque chose !

- Enfin tu n'es pas sérieux. Pense à ce qu'elle fait! Elle quitte tout sur un coup de tête. Raisonne là pour l'amour de dieu.

Bon autant vous le dire cette fois-ci c'était contre mon père qu'elle criait. Et lui comme à son habitude impassible l'écoutait sans rien dire, il continuait de lire son journal, buvant son journal. Je ne comprenais pas comment il faisait pour la supporter dans de tels moments. Son hystérie est parfois usante. Mon père mérite vraiment la palme du plus grand sang-froid. Au moins elle ne s'occupe plus de moi. Ce qui me permet de pouvoir vérifier mes affaires. De prendre les biscuits que ma mère achetait à chaque fois pour moi-même si je ne vivais plus ici ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. L'eau c'est la vie.

- On y va Bella ?

- Je te téléphone maman dès que je suis arrivée d'accord ?

- Bella non arrête tes bêtises.

Sans faire plus attention à elle, je pris place dans la voiture. Nous étions partie pour une folle aventure à savoir 3 heures et 30 minutes de voyages avec mon père.

Cela va être long.

Très long.

Trop long.

Mon père n'est pas un très grand bavard et moi non plus.

Au moins il y a de la musique.

_Now put your hands up. Up in the club, we just broke up. I'm doing my own little thing. Decided to dip but now you wanna trip. Cuz another brother noticed me. I'm up on him, he up on me. dont pay him any attention. cried my tears, for three good years. Ya can't be mad at me. Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it. If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that want it. If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it *_

- Tu sais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Edward, il n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Même au lycée...

Hein ? Quoi ?

-... Ce n'est pas parce que j'apprécie ses parents que je l'aimais lui. Il était toujours entrain de te surveiller. Tu n'avais qu'Alice, Riley et lui comme ami. Tu étais comme enfermé dans une bulle, tu ne devais pas ne voir personne. La preuve c'est ton job. Je veux dire. Bella, merde tu es intelligente. Je sais bien que tu aimes les langues. Mais je suis sûr que tu auras pu avoir un meilleur métier. Tu te souviens quand tu regardais l'atlas et que tu disais que tu vas faire le tour du monde. Ne t'occupe pas de ce que disent les autres d'accord ? Prends du temps pour toi, voyage, font des rencontres, ne pense plus à cet idiot.

Whaou si je m'attendais à cette réaction de mon père. Je veux dire je me suis toujours un peu douté que mon père n'est pas très fan d'Edward mais de là à m'approuver dans mes décisions de façons aussi directe c'est très étonnant.

- Je ne sais pas encore ou je vais partir. Mais je suis si contente que cela soit toi qui m'accompagnes. Je t'aime papa.

- Moi aussi chérie. Tiens c'est pour toi. Cette carte bancaire donne sur un compte que personne ne pourra toucher seulement toi. Je ferrais les transferts d'argent qu'il faut pour que tu ne manques de rien. Je sais que tu as de l'argent mais je veux que tu profites de cet argent. C'est l'héritage que t'as laissé ta grand-mère Marie. Je sais tu aurais dû être au courant plus tôt mais je m'attendais qu'une situation comme cela arrive.

- Papa...

- Ne dis rien Bella. Prend et profite en.

Mon papa est le meilleur. Je sais, cela fait un peu niais de dire cela comme cela. Mais c'est vrai. J'ai toujours été très proche de ma mère mais plus encore avec mon père. C'est vrai que son travail prenait beaucoup de son temps. Mais c'est lui qui soignait mes petites blessures d'enfants, qui joué à prendre le thé avec moi, qui réparer mes jouets cassés, qui arrête mes larmes. Il avait essayé tant de fois de me faire comprendre le base-ball mais rien ne fonctionner par contre j'adorais l'accompagner voir des matchs (c'est ce que l'on dit je crois) parce qu'il était heureux dans ces moments-là. Il m'avait appris à nager et à pêcher. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas voir ses sentiments, qu'il n'est pas très dans le geste. C'est un timide comme moi. Mais c'est par les petites choses qu'il fait pour moi que je sais qu'il m'aime. Vous avez déjà vu des pères assumés d'avoir une couronne sur la tête et de prendre le thé avec des peluches. Moi je l'ai eu et photo à l'appui. Une chose est sur mon père allait me manquer.

Nous étions finalement arrivées à l'aéroport. Charlie portait ma valise qui allait venir avec moi en cabine vu la taille et les choses dedans en fait ma valise était juste mon sac à main très grand. Nous sommes devant les panneaux avec les départs. Il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir où je veux me rendre et prendre un billet de dernières minutes.

- Tu sais où tu veux aller ?

- Je crois que j'ai une idée, merci papa d'être là avec moi.

- Je t'en prie ma fille, n'oublie pas tu seras toujours ma petite princesse.

- Je peux te demander une dernière chose ?

- Oui que veux-tu ?

- C'est la clé de l'appartement, récupère mes affaires s'il te plaît.

- D'accord fais un bon voyage.

- Je t'envoie un message dès que je suis arrivée.

Je partis seul pour prendre le billet d'avion.

27 heures plus tard, je pose enfin le pied à Perth, Australie.

* * *

_*Single Ladies de Beyonce_

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions, si vous avez aimé.  
Et à votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre. Un indice il sera question d'une autre Swan et d'une blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Twilight, je ne connais pas personnellement S. Meyers mais je me prend le droit de jouer avec eux.

L'histoire est inspirée du livre de Lindsey Kelk « J'adore New York ». Que je vous conseille vivement. Si vous connaissez déjà, l'histoire sera différente, seule l'idée de base est mon point départ.

Je n'ai pas de correctrice. Je me sers de mes propres moyens pour éviter au maximum les erreurs d'orthographe. Sachant que je ne suis pas la déesse de l'orthographe et que je ne suis qu'humaine. Je vous direz simplement que l'erreur est humaine.

J'accepte toute critique mais pas les insultes qu'elle soit sous entendu ou non.

Résumé : Quand Isabella Swan surprend son fiancé dans les bras d'une autre pendant le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau se met sur pause une solution pour elle, la fuite.

* * *

La publication se ferra en début de semaine.

Je vais essayer de tenir mes promesses quand à la publication en début de semaine et une fois par semaine. Mais je sais que cela va peut être difficile car Juillet et pour moi synonyme de retour au job d'été. Je travaille au mois de juillet en centre aéré et si vous avez le même job que moi vous savez qu'à ces moments là vous n'avez plus de vie. De plus au mois d'août se sont mes vacances avec voyage en France et à l'étranger sans connexion mais je veux essayer de publier. Je vais devoir m'organiser.

* * *

Merci encore pour les reviews et surtout le nombre de vu qui augmente incroyablement rapidement. Je me dis juste whaou.

_**Nana10 **_: J'adore aussi Charlie, habituellement Renée à souvent le rôle de la personne qui fait bouger le cul de Bella. Mais je me dis que Charlie convient mieux. Ils se ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le croient. Donc quoi de mieux que lui pour la faire bouger. Pour ce qui est de cul-poilu, sa réaction arrivera mais pas tous de suite. Et cette histoire ne se ferra que au point de vu de Bella.

_**Beatrice **_: Oui vieille réaction de Renée, mais elle arrive encore souvent maintenant. C'est un peu une réaction très vieux américain ou ils accordent beaucoup plus d'importance aux apparences. Et puis il me fallait un personnage un peu détestable mais pas trop.  
_**Pompei **_: j'avoue que c'est la seconde fois que je vois ton pseudo et il me fait toujours autant sourire, un peu idiot mais raison personnelle. Pour ce qui est de Rosalie elle arrive mais n'est pas une Swan trop parfait pour ça. Pour ce qui est du parring. J'ai bien une idée en tête mais je ne veux pas la révéler tous de suite, un peu de suspense. Et c'est vrai que j'ai aussi du mal avec le fameux Edward torturé.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Hôtel, rencontre et Bienvenue_

Quand nous étions arrivées à l'aéroport Charlie et moi, je me devais de faire choix quant à un lieu d'exil. Et je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu à réfléchir longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas rester aux États-Uni c'était trop facile de me joindre et de me rejoindre. Même si Edward ne l'aurait jamais fait. Et oui le grand et magnifique Edward est terrorisé à l'idée de monter dans l'avion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Renée et d'Alice. Et je dois dire qu'aucune des deux ne me donne envie de rester sur le sol américain. Il y avait bien l'Europe avec le Royaume-Uni. Mais la pluie très peu pour moi j'en avais déjà assez avec Forks et Seattle. Il fallait donc que je choisies un autre pays anglophone, je ne suis pas encore assez folle pour partir dans un pays dont je ne parle que très peu la langue. Et surtout un pays desservi par l'aéroport de Seattle. Et franchement le Canada été totalement exclue. Il ne restait qu'une destination avec plage, soleil, chaleur et surtout très loin de tous. L'Australie, Perth serait donc ma destination. 

J'ai donc mis plus d'une journée pour arriver à Perth. Et autant l'avoué mon arrivée de fut pas des plus délicates. Quand je suis arrivé à Perth la nuit été tombée. J'avais cependant réussi à trouver un chauffeur de taxi. Et je ne sais pas si c'est moi et mon accent ou alors le fait de se retrouvé avec un ignare sur la ville de Perth. Mais il n'était pas des plus sympathique. Bon j'ai mis ça sur le compte d'une mauvaise journée. La vie ne pouvait être que bonne sous le soleil. Bref quand il m'a demandé ou je voulais aller, je lui ai demandé à l'hôtel. Je n'avoue pas la réponse la plus intelligente. J'imagine que des hôtels il y en a la pelle dans cette ville. Finalement, il s'est décidé lui-même pour me trouver un hôtel. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve maintenant dans le hall de l'hôtel Éclipse. 

Je me sens bête. Certes on parle la même langue que moi ici. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Au moins le concierge est présent. 

- Bonsoir Mademoiselle

- J'aimerais une chambre s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord. Combien de temps voulez vous rester ?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous resterez combien de temps vous, si votre petit ami vous trompé et que vous le retrouver durant le mariage de votre meilleure amie. Amie qui soit dit en passant le sait mais ne vous le dit pas. Que votre mère se prend pour une bourgeoise des années 50. Et que le seul soutien que vous avez est votre père sur qui vous pensez ne jamais pouvoir compter tant il ne parle que peu.

- On va dire une semaine alors, d'accord ?

- Oui, je crois que c'est bien.

- Dans une chambre Deluxe je pense que ça devrez vous convenir. A quel nom ?

- Isabella Swan. Combien je vous dois ?

- Vous payerez demain, voici les clés de la chambre. Avez vos besoins d'autre chose ?

- Un psy vous avez en stock. 

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à aller jusqu'à ma chambre ni comment j'ai réussi à la trouver. Toujours est-il qu'arriver dans ma chambre j'ai juste envoyé un message à Charlie, j'ai éteint mon téléphone, enlevé mes chaussures et je suis allée me coucher pour pleurer comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. C'est ce que l'on appelle les amies le contrecoup. Chapeau Bella Swan tu as réussi à tenir et à ne pas montrer aux autres que tu es une folle en pleines crises d'hystérie. 

**Love._Live._Laugh._Live_.Laugh._Love_.Laugh._Love_.Live**

Toc, Toc 

C'est ce qui ma réveille le lendemain. 

- Room-service Mademoiselle Swan. 

Je n'avaient pas commander de room-service cependant j'ouvrais quand même la porte. Deux personnes sont entré avec un chariot portant mille et un plaisirs. J'avoue que je n'ai eu aucune réaction. Le serveur avançait le chariot avec dextérité et installer les tous sur la table basse de la partie salon de la chambre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire et me sente vraiment gauche à ce moment-là. Et que dire du serveur à part qu'il était incroyablement sexy. Rappelez moi pourquoi je suis restée autant de temps aux USA sans voyager ? Ah oui c'est vrai cul poilu (ce qui lui va mieux qu'Edward je trouve). Toujours est-il que les natifs de ce pays son juste sublime. Bon par conte la seconde personne avait de quoi vous donner des complexes. Grande, fine, poitrine généreuse mais pas à outrance. Visage au trait fin parfaitement maquillé. De grands yeux bleus dignes d'une biche, boucle blonde parfaitement coiffée. Et teint hâlé naturellement. Nous avons une grande gagnante Miss Perfection ici présente. 

- Vous pouvez vous laisser Jared.

- Bien Mademoiselle Hale. 

Est ce que je vous ai dit qu'elle avait une voix digne d'un ange ? Suis-je dans le monde réel où je suis en train de rêver ? 

- Isabella ? Je suis Rosalie, une amie de Peter.

- Peter ?

- Le concierge qui t'a accueilli hier soir. Il m'a téléphoné tôt ce matin et m'a dit ce qui s'est passé pour toi. Je ne suis pas psy. Mais je tiens à te dire, si ce que Peter m'a dit est vrai. Alors tu es ma déesse absolue.

- Quoi ?

- Non mais c'est vrai qui serait capable de tous claquer comme ça. Ce que tu as fait c'est du génie. Enfin tu prouves que les femmes peuvent être indépendantes.

- Merci ? Enfin je crois.

- Cependant ta nouvelle vie ici au pays du soleil et du surf doit bien commencer. C'est pour ça petit-déjeuner. Je t'ai pris tout ce qui me fait plaisir pour une post rupture et d'autre chose comme je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais. Je n'ai pas mangé ce matin on entame ?

- Euh d'accord. 

Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemble à ce moment-là mais je crois bien que je fais tache. Bien que mon idée de non-maquillage était la meilleure que j'ai eue. Je suis au moins certaine de ne pas avoir de maquillage coulant et de ressembler à un monstre des marais. 

Finalement au cours de ce petit déjeuner j'appris plusieurs choses de Rosalie. D'une parti qu'elle avait plus de rupture que moi à son actif. Et donc qu'elle avait de meilleures techniques que moi pour s'en remettre. Mais aussi qu'elle était âgé de 27 ans soit 2 ans de plus que moi, je lui en donnais même pas 24 ans. Le soleil d'Australie conserve bien. Qu'elle avait toujours vaincu à Perth depuis qu'elle était petite. Qu'elle avait un groupe de copines à qui elle avait parlé de moi et qui avait de me rencontrer car elles me considéraient toute comme une femme forte et indépendante. Moi je vous le dis ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Et enfin la dernière chose que je retiens de ce petit déjeuner c'est une chose. C'est que Rosalie Hale était doté d'un gouffre sans fin en guise d'estomac et qu'elle ne prenait pas un gramme, bon métabolisé paraît-il. Et ça, ça a de quoi vous dégoûter de la vie. 

Pendant le petit déjeuner, elle avait mangé 4 croissants français, 2 scones aux beurres et à la confiture, 3 muffins aux myrtilles, 5 pancakes au sirop d'érable et à la pâte à tartiner (et je peux vous dire qu'ils étaient très épais), une coupe de salade de fruits, du bacon grillé, des œufs à la Bénédictine, du fromage frais et enfin du muesli au chocolat. Le tout arrosé de jus de fruit frais et de café pour fait tous descendre dans l'estomac paraît-il. Rien qu'en la regardant mangé je prenais les kilos pour elle. Et pour faire bonne figure je n'avais avalé qu'un croissant, un scone et une salade de fruits avec chocolat chaud. 

Et malgré toute cette nourriture avalée, elle continuait à me parler d'elle, de la ville, de ses amies et à me poser des questions sur cul poilu. Le tout en gardant une classe certaine. Les chevilles croisées car elle portait une robe, aucun geste dépourvu et la bouche toujours vide pour parler. Elle replaçait une de ces boucles de temps en temps derrière son oreille mettant en valeur une nuque délicate. 

Je vous ai déjà dit que la perfection de Miss Perfection me faisait rager. 

Parce que moi sur le fauteuil en face, après vérification, je ressemblais à un chaton tout juste sorti de l'eau. Mes cheveux plein de nous, la trace de l'oreiller sur le visage, les yeux rouges et tellement gonflés que je me demande encore maintenant comment j'ai fait pour la voire correctement. Mes fringues froissées, je puais et ma voix ressemblait à celle d'un camionneur ayant trop fumé et crié (je n'ai rien contre les camionneurs mais on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ont tous une voix agréable). Je me sentais moche, sale et re moche. 

Je ne sais pas comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation. Car Rosalie avait l'air d'être partie pour parler toute la journée sans prendre de pose sauf pour me poser des questions et voir les réponses très intelligentes que je lui donnais elle devait me prendre pour une idiote. Elle avait aussi de regard sur moi. Comme une maman ours qui fait attention à ses petits. Je me demande d'ailleurs si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Parce que bon dieu, bon courage. Elle n'est pas du genre speed comme pouvait l'être Alice mais plutôt dans le genre où l'erreur est impardonnable. S'il y a un dieu quel que part j'espère qu'il entendra mes prières. 

Je relativise un peu, elle n'est pas du genre imposant et étouffant comme pouvait l'être cul poilu ou même ma mère. Car je peux vous le dire, j'ai de l'expérience dans le genre de personne qui prend toujours des décisions à votre place, qui fait toujours attention à ce que vous faites, ce que vous dites, ce que vous mangez. Je peux vous dire qu'à la fin c'est très fatigant. Rosalie attendait tout de même que j'ai fini de répondre pour pouvoir enchaîner. Mais elle avait aussi ce truc qui faisait que je ne pouvais détacher mon attention d'elle. Je veux dire un peu comme ces vampires imaginaires à qui l'a attribut une voix envoûtante et un magnétisme dont votre regard ne peut se détacher. Sentiment assez troublant. Si je continue comme ça je vais bientôt faire mon coming-out. Ce qui serait en soit peut-être une bonne idée j'arriverais enfin à comprendre les attentes de l'autre. Mais non définitivement non je suis trop porté sur l'autre sexe pour envisager quelque chose avec une femme. Disons que c'est le post rupture qui me fait avoir des idées comme ça. 

Pendant ce temps-là, Rosalie parlait encore. Au fil du temps vivant avec une mère trop bavarde et ayant une Alice ayant cette même maladie. J'avais développé la technique du hochement de tête et du Ah, oh ! des ah ! et ah bon ! tous les 30 seconds environs. Et je peux vous jurer que cela fonctionne vraiment très bien. 

Toujours est-il que Rosalie avait finalement fini de manger et qu'elle avait prévu des plans pour moi. Et c'est le ventre pleins qu'elle prit la décision de partir. Arrivée à la porte elle m'apporta les dernières consignes de sécurité. 

- N'oublie pas de ne pas lui répondre pour le moment. Et rejoint moi à 12h dans le hall de l'hôtel.

- D'accord

- Habille toi simplement, j'ai une après-midi chargée pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger Rosalie.

- Ne dis rien Isabella où je vais me fâcher. Car tu sais quoi à partir de maintenant je vais devenir ta meilleure copine de post rupture.

- Appelle moi Bella dans ce cas.

- Oh ! D'accord, dans ce cas. A tout à l'heure Bella. 

Je lui ai sourie, la première fois depuis mon départ en trombe de Forks. 

- Oh et Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Bienvenue en Australie. 

Et elle est partie. Après son départ je suis allée sur le balcon donnant sur la Swan Rivers. Coïncidence ? J'avais toujours ce sourire un peu stupide car quelque part dans mon malheur un rayon de bonheur venait de s'introduire en la personne de Rosalie Hale. 

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ? J'aimerai bien le savoir donc laissez des reviews.

Que pensez vous de Rosalie ? Elle sera une grande aide pour notre petite Bella. J'espère toujours de ne pas être trop mélancolique et j'espère au moins vous avoir fait rire un peu.

Voilà voilà

A la semaine prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Live, Love, Laugh**

Je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Twilight, je ne connais pas personnellement S. Meyers mais je me prend le droit de jouer avec eux.

L'histoire est inspirée du livre de Lindsey Kelk « J'adore New York ». Que je vous conseille vivement. Si vous connaissez déjà, l'histoire sera différente, seule l'idée de base est mon point départ.

Je n'ai pas de correctrice. Je me sers de mes propres moyens pour éviter au maximum les erreurs d'orthographe. Sachant que je ne suis pas la déesse de l'orthographe et que je ne suis qu'humaine. Je vous direz simplement que l'erreur est humaine.

J'accepte toute critique mais pas les insultes qu'elle soit sous entendu ou non.

Résumé : Quand Isabella Swan surprend son fiancé dans les bras d'une autre pendant le mariage de sa meilleure amie. Son cerveau se met sur pause une solution pour elle, la fuite.

La publication se ferra en début de semaine.

Je vais essayer de tenir mes promesses quand à la publication en début de semaine et une fois par semaine. Mais je sais que cela va peut être difficile car Juillet et pour moi synonyme de retour au job d'été. Je travaille au mois de juillet en centre aéré et si vous avez le même job que moi vous savez qu'à ces moments là vous n'avez plus de vie. De plus au mois d'août se sont mes vacances avec voyage en France et à l'étranger sans connexion mais je veux essayer de publier. Je vais devoir m'organiser.

Merci encore pour les reviews et surtout le nombre de vu qui augmente incroyablement rapidement. Je me dis juste whaou.

Je n'ai pas répondu à tous le monde, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais merci beaucoup pour tous.

Je tiens à préciser que le format court est voulu pour l'histoire d'une part mais surtout car je veux pouvoir poster régulièrement et ce n'est pas en écrivant 30 pages que j'aurais des chances de réussir. D'une part car c'est long à écrire mais aussi car il faut que je corrige les fautes ce qui est très long le plus long même.

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Licorne, Mumy's bear et plan d'attaque_

En vérité il était 10h30 quand Rosalie avait décidé de partir, ce qui me laissait 1h30 avec moi-même avant de la rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel. Au vu de l'odeur que je dégageais un tour dans la salle de bains devenait obligatoire.

La salle de bains de la chambre était juste spectaculaire. Fait de mosaïque d'un bleu profond et de blanc pour illuminer la pièce. Le mieux est sans doute la baignoire sous la grande fenêtre donnant sur une superbe vue de la ville et de la Swan River. Et je peux vous dire que la baignoire me donnait juste envie de plonger dedans. Je crois que j'avais besoin de cela. D'un bain avec de la mousse, de pleins de mousses, de sels de bain, de l'Éclipse hôtel de mettre à disposition de vos clients des sels de bain qui sent bon mais aussi des produits très moussants. J'ai donc décidé de me faire couler un bain et d'en profiter un maximum avec pour petit cadeau en plus le vu incroyable sur la ville.

Mais en attendant que cela se face il fallait que je récupère des affaires propres dans mon sac pour la sortie avec Rosalie. De toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix de la tenue, Rosalie allait devoir s'adapter à mon manque de style du jour. Je ne pouvais pas remettre la robe qui m'avait servi pour le vol mais aussi de pyjamas cette nuit. D'une part pour l'odeur mais aussi parce qu'elle était complètement froissé. Je ne suis pas une grande adepte de la mode mais je tiens quand même à toujours être présentable. Un short en jeans et un t-shirt en coton que j'avais mis dans mon pseudo valise suffiraient amplement. Je me félicitais d'avoir mis plusieurs paires de sous-vêtements dans ma valise pour le mariage d'Alice. Je suis du genre miss catastrophe et parfois mes éventements en sont touché. Je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi.

Toujours est-il que j'avais bien l'intention de profiter de ce temps libre avant de rejoindre Rosalie pour être avec moi-même. J'avais l'impression que cela allait être un peu plus difficile de me retrouver seul durant les jours à venir.

L'eau avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, de pouvoir flotter ailleurs que dans mon enveloppe charnelle. C'est peut-être idiot mais c'est comme cela. Et autres choses l'eau pouvait camoufler mes pleurs aussi. Combien de fois m'est-il arrivé de pleurer sous l'eau pour un oui ou pour un non? Un peu comme maintenant. Car j'avais beau paraître fort d'extérieur avec Rosalie à l'intérieur de moi c'était un peu comme une troisième guerre mondiale. Rosalie m'avait permis de pouvoir me concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Le fait qu'elle parle d'elle ne m'avait pas paru égocentrique ou même narcissique. Mais ça m'avait plutôt fait l'effet d'une sorte de placebo face au mal que l'on m'avait fait.

Un peu de franchise doit être mise en place. Edward étaient pour moi le Darcy d'Elizabeth dans Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen. J'avais 15 ans quand je les rencontrais lui était plus vieux que moi de 2 ans. Autant vous dire qu'à 15 ans on rêve encore de prince charment, de maison enchantée et de licorne. J'ai toujours été un inconditionnel romantique. Jane Austen était mon modèle quant au monde qu'elle avait créé. Je rêvais naïvement de pouvoir un jour rencontre mon Darcy et puis Edward est apparu. Avec sa beauté car il faut le dire Edward est vraiment beau dans une sorte de beauté fascinante. Et le fait qu'il s'intéressait à moi alors que je me considérais comme simple s'était un peu comme un beau rêve. Il avait aussi les manières qu'il fallait. Combien de garçons de 18 ans vous tiennent la porte pour entrer dans un lieu ou même dans une voiture ? Aucun à part lui. Il avait vraiment les manières d'un prince, il était aussi cultivé, sportif. En fait tous ce que l'on rêve chez un homme enfin quand on est du genre romantique j'entends.

Ma mère aussi avait été une sorte de passerelle vers ce rêve éveillé. Elle avait parfois des paroles un peu désuètes et une attitude d'une dame des années ne prône que la femme doit être soumise à l'homme, doit faire un beau mariage etc. Mais c'était son éducation qui avait valu cela. Et même si elle paraissait un peu frivole dans ses activités et dans son comportement. Elle pensait toujours qu'une femme est au foyer si elle le peut, s'occuper de son mari, être une parfaite ménagère. Et n'avait que de loisirs lire des livres d'amours. Je peux vous dire qu'à un moment donné j'ai été gavé de livre Harlequins c'est aussi peut-être pour ça que je suis une grande romantique. Renée n'était pourtant pas une femme faible intellectuellement parlante. Elle a toujours fait pour que je me débrouille. Elle savait que la Terre tourne et que l'on ne peut pas rester éternellement dans un monde rose et douillet. Elle était une bonne mère enfin de mon point de vue et je n'avais jamais voulu la remplacer. Elle restait ma mère avec ces défauts et ces qualités.

Elle avait adoré jouer à l'entremetteuse entre Edward et moi avec Élisabeth la mère d'Edward. Elisabeth avait aussi eu le même genre d'éducation que ma mère. Et avant toute révolte je tiens à vous dire que je viens d'une petite ville un peu perdu, limite coupée de la civilisation. Je n'étais pas la seule à avoir eu cette éducation vieille école.

Toujours est-il que je suis finalement sortie avec Edward avec le bal de l'automne du lycée. Il m'avait invité c'est à partir de là que tout à commencé. Puis il a eu réussi à entrer dans une bonne université dans la partie finance avec le rêve de devenir trader à Wall Street (pour info il est banquier maintenant). J'ai réussi à le suivre, j'avais obtenu une bourse pour l'université. Ma famille n'avait pas les mêmes moyens que la famille d'Edward. Puis nous nous sommes installé ensemble à l'université dans un petit appartement avec l'accord de nos familles. Moi je devais étudier les langues. Et puis nos vies ont continué, nous nous sommes installé à Seattle nous rapprochant plus de notre ville d' et Riley toujours présent avec nous. Nous étions à l'époque un groupe très soudé. Ensuite les premiers boulots et nous voilà maintenant.

En réfléchissant à tout ça. Je me demande comment tout avait pu foirer. Je sais bien que notre vie de couple était dans un petit train-train quotidien depuis un moment. C'est une bonne raison pour aller voir ailleurs je ne sais pas. Nous aurions pu nous séparer si lui n'avait plus de sentiments pour moi ou du moins être franc plutôt que de ne rien dire. Je peux vous dire que votre orgueil en prend un sacre coup quand vous vous savez cocu.

C'est vrai que côté sexe ce n'était pas non plus la grande éclatée. Il était mon premier et j'étais sa première mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait lui poser un si grand problème. Il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Je pensais clairement qu'il était satisfaite. Je devais vraiment être un mauvais coup pour qu'il aille voir ailleurs. J'aurais pu apprendre ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Mais il n'avait jamais vraiment de demande niveau sexe et surtout c'était limite réglée comme une montre suisse. Là-dessus restera sûrement un grand mystère. Je me demandais ce que pouvait faire l'autre pour qu'il veuille me tomber avec elle. Était-elle une prêtresse du sexe ? Aucune idée. Ce qui me satisfaisait un peu c'était qu'elle ne me ressemblait pas. Au moins il me trompait correctement. Enfin si je peux dire cela ainsi. Elle restait cependant complètement belle alors que moi non. J'étais trop brune, trop banale, peut-être même trop grasse. Je n'en reviens pas j'avais pourtant fait des efforts, pris des résolutions, j'avais perdu du poids fais attention à mon alimentation tout quoi. Et lui non « oh! une blonde passe je me la ferrais bien ». J'ai envie de tout casser dans des moments comme ça.

Je me sens nulle.

Nulle de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir un mec.

Nulle de pas l'avoir ne vu.

Nulle d'être aussi pitoyable.

Nulle d'être incapable de dire non.

Nulle de n'avoir connu que la position du missionnaire et de l'étoile de mer.

Nulle d'être une bonne simulatrice.

Nulle d'avoir réussi à être enfermé dans un cocon protecteur.

Nulle de ne pas avoir réussi à me sortir d'une zone de confort.

Nulle de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

Nulle de ne pas savoir me débrouiller par moi-même pour certains trucs.

Nulle de ne pas avoir vraiment vaincu de jeunesse comme une adolescente chiante.

Nulle de ne pas avoir écouté Alice un peu plus souvent même si elle ne le m'avait jamais dit vraiment elle m'avait clairement fait des allusions.

Nulle d'être trop romantique.

Nulle d'être encore dans ma bulle.

Et surtout nulle de n'avoir pas réagi plus tôt et d'être enfermé dans une vie que je n'aurais jamais voulue plus jeune.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans mon monde à regarder par la fenêtre et à réfléchir sur moi-même. Mais l'eau était devenue froide et la mousse s'était fait la malle. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me sécher et m'habiller. Je vérifiais l'heure pour savoir combien de temps il me restait. J'avais le temps de me sécher les cheveux avec l'appareil mis à disposition. Il ne faut pas oublier que Perth est une ville côtière et que le sel et les cheveux cela ne fait pas bon ménage.

Il fallait encore que je réfléchisse à ce que j'allais faire ici. L'avantage d'être traductrice est de pouvoir travailler où je veux donc l'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème. D'une part parce que Charlie m'en avait fourni mais aussi parce que durant ma vie commue avec Edward on se servait de son argent (homme fort – viril – capable d'entretenir sa femme). J'avais donc mis quand même un sacret paquet de côté. Je devais en priorité m'acheter des vêtements et peut-être trouver un endroit ou vivre parce que l'hôtel c'est bien mais ce n'est pas le mieux. Et je n'étais pas vraiment prêtre à repartir aux Etats-Unies.

Une fois que je fut prêtre, je pris mon sac pour aller à la réception à la fois pour payer ma chambre mais aussi pour rejoindre Rosalie, il allait bientôt être 12h notre heure de rendez-vous.

Mon état de semi comateuse d'hier ne m'avait pas permis de me rendre compte de l'hôtel dans lequel je suis. Et je peux vous dire que je fais très tache avec mon short en jean, mon t-shirt en coton blanc et mes sandales. En fait il n'y a que mes sandales qui ne font pas vraiment tache. Il était incroyablement classe. J'aurais pu m'en douter au vu de ma chambre et surtout de la salle de bains. Je réglais rapidement la chambre pour la semaine. J'avais donc un délai pour partir d'ici. Et je m'installais dans le fauteuil du hall de l'hôtel pour attendre Rosalie. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle m'avait réservé.

- Bella ? On y va ?

C'est moi ou cette fille est capable de se déplacer sans bruit. Effrayant.

- Bon j'ai réussi à réunir tout le monde. J'ai parlé de toi. Elles ont hâte de te rencontrer.

Rosalie devait au moins avoir 15 cm au pied et elle marchait plus vite que moi j'étais limite en train de courir. Elle va me tuer avant l'heure si cela continue.

- Rosalie, ou va on ?

- Je t'emmène vers ton destin ma belle. Je te ferrais visiter une autre fois. Pour le moment c'est réunion de crise.

Elle siffla un taxi j'avais limité l'impression qu'ils s'arrêtent tous pour elle, ils se sont fous. Cette fille est une sorcière ce n'est pas possible.

- Northridge, James Street s'il vous plaît.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par réunion de crise ?

- Toi Bella. Si tu es arrivée ici, que Peter m'a appelé pour toi c'est que j'ai quelque chose à faire pour toi !

- Mais enfin je n'ai rien de particulier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bon on ne va pas en parler maintenant je t'expliquerais tout quand nous serons arrivées.

Le reste du trajet s'était passé dans un silence confortable, je découvrais simplement la ville de Perth. Du moins une partie tandis que Rosalie pianotait sur son téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait. 20 minutes plus tard nous sommes arrivée dans la rue demandions. Rosalie paya rapidement le taxi et répartit dans une course contre la montre pour remonter la rue jusqu'à notre destination. Nous sommes arrivées devant une sorte salon de thé/restaurant/bar je ne sais pas trop. Au doux nom de Mumy's Bear. Elle m'entraîna vers l'étage tel un habitué. Destination finale, une table de 7 filles toutes différentes les unes que les autres et toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Elles étaient installées sur une terrasse donnant sur une cour intérieure boisée et fleurie. Il restait deux places pour nous.

- Bienvenue au Mumy's Bear Bella. Je vais te présenter.

À chaque personne présentée celle-ci me faisait un signe. Il y avait donc Esmée propriétaire du lieu aux cheveux caramel (couleur assez étrange, c'est naturel?), Tia d'origine égyptienne et colocataire de Rosalie, Angela aux yeux mystérieux, Jane blonde aux yeux quasiment carmin, Bree avec un air de poupée, Leah d'origine aborigène et Charlotte d'une taille de Lilliputienne je pensais Alice petite mais là.

- Rosalie nous a parlé de toi. Et on est tous d'accord sur le fait que ton ex est un connard qui ne te méritait pas. On ne te connaît peut-être pas mais on ne peut pas laisser l'une d'entre nous comme cela.

- Esmée a raison Bella. Tu fait partie de notre club maintenant. Celui des TSM, « tous les mêmes ». Bienvenue dans notre famille dit à ce moment-là Charlotte.

Alors qu'elles recommençaient toutes à parler en même temps pour savoir ce par quoi nous allions commencer. En même temps l'un des serveurs d'Esmée était venus prendre notre commande pour le repas du midi. Jane qui était assise à côté de moi m'expliqua que toutes les filles avaient connu un cas comme les miens et c'était un peu tout retrouvé dans la même situation que la mienne. C'est dans le restaurant d'Esmée qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées un peu par hasard. Esmée était la plus âgée et ancienne. Elle avait pris sous son aile Bree sa nièce et ensemble elle avait fait remonter la pente à Charlotte puis Tia et Leah (amie et largué le même jour), Angela, Jane et Rosalie la dernière. Elles se connaissaient toutes plus ou moins et le fait d'avoir été trompé les avait fait se rapprocher. Elles étaient la bande de copines que l'on rêve toute d'avoir.

- Voilà comment ça va se passer Bella, nous allons déjeuner là ensuite nous ferons les boutiques, nous passerons pour que tu te fasses couper les cheveux parce que là ma chérie c'est la catastrophe. C'est après midi est pour toi. Tu vas adorer moi je te le dis.

Charlotte parlait avec tellement de joie que je ne pouvais pas l'interrompre pour lui dire une chose. J'ai horreur de faire les boutiques.

Help !

* * *

Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ? J'aimerai bien le savoir donc laissez des reviews.

Prochain chapitre c'est le grand changement !

Voilà

A la semaine prochaine.


End file.
